Traditional client software applications are often developed for hosting in a standalone window environment and Web applications are often developed for hosting in a browser environment, for example. Software developed as client applications typically include window-environment specific code that enables the applications to interact with their window hosting environment, and Web application software typically includes browser-environment specific code for interacting with their browser hosting environment. When a software application is developed for hosting in a particular environment, the application has to be executed in that environment.